mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
A New World, a New Way
A New World, a New Way is an ongoing story by Zeusdemigod131. The story is set in Equestria where Arceus has, in a act of desperation, teleported all Pokemon from Earth to Equus in order to keep them out of the hands of humans who would abuse their power. The story has since gained its own mini fanbase with several other authors also writing side stories set in the same universe. Premise The story centers around the general MLP cast, along with former humans turned Pokemon, whom Arceus found worthy of being teleported. The main conflict is whether or not the Pokemon can stay in Equus. Characters Main characters *Gene: A former human turned Gallade he and his Gardevoir Belle were persecuted on Earth for being in a Pokémon/human relationship which was illegal. He is generally a good person but will become irritated when people question his relation ship with Belle. He also holds a deep resentment towards his mother who apparently called the police on him when he told her he was marring his Pokémon. He and Belle are finally married during the world summit. *Belle: A Gardevoir and Gene's main Pokémon. She loves Gene very much and is very protective of him and generally threatens anyone who ties to attack them, verbally or physically. However she gets very sensitive when others attack or insult her relationship with Gene. *Arceus: The creator god of all Pokémon and the leader of the legendary council. Arceus generally has a big ego believing that because he is a god he can do anything he wants, however he is very protective of his legendary family and other Pokémon in general. Unfortunately, being imprisoned for millennia has given him little interaction and social manners, it is this mindset that allowed him to teleport all the Pokémon on Earth to Equss without contacting Equss' world leaders first. *Korrina: A former gym leader of Kalos turned Lucario, she is very upset at being teleported and turned into a Pokémon without consent and wishes to become human again and return home. However her growing feelings for her Lucario have begun to conflict with that wish. *Misty: The former gym leader of Cerulean City, now a Vaporeon, she shares Korrina's desire to be human again. *Professor Juniper: The former professor of the Unova region, who was turned into a Beheeyem. She has become good friends with Twilight, helping her to understand Pokémon better. Secondary characters *Darkrai: The Pitch Black Pokémon and member of the legendary council, Darkrai was born with little to no control over his nightmare powers which led him to and unintended fight with Princess Luna. after which Luna took Darkrai as her student in order to help him control his powers. *Zygarde: The Order Pokémon, his can control and manipulate order, it was his cleansing of the Everfree forest of its chaotic energy that led him into conflict with Discord, which ended with Zygarde being put in 'time out'. *Mew: The New Species Pokémon and daughter of Arceus, she can create lifeforms with but a though. *Mewtwo: The Genetic Pokémon clone from Mew, he holds a deep hatred towards humanity. *Biochem: An Earth pony professor from Celestia's school she has taken a great interest in Pokémon but is not allowed to conduct experiments on them. *Keldeo: The Colt Pokémon and a member of the Swords of Justice, he has a crush on Rarity. *Hoopa: The Mischief Pokémon, she takes part in pranks with Discord and Pinkie Pie. * May: A Pokemon Coordinator from Hoenn who has been turned into a Delphox. Her stance on being a Pokemon was relatively neutral at first, but her growing feelings for her Blaziken have started to shift that. * Ash Ketchum: The main character of the Pokemon Anime, now a Pikachu. So far he seems to be quite alright with being a Pokemon, and has been shown to be able to fight alongside them with relative ease. Side Stories Due to the popularity and premise of the story, this has allowed for various writers to make side stories the taken place in the same universe if zeusdemigod131 makes them canon. The side fics generally revolve around Pokémon and people dealing with being teleported to Equss and how other countries are dealing with the mass migration of the Pokemon. If possible chracters from sides stories will crossover with the main story during certain points, during the World summit arc, characters from major side stories wher all brought toghter Stories by Smashing Shunk53 '''The City is Always Bustling On the Other Side '''and '''Do You Hear The Bass Line? are stories by Smashing Shunk53 which center around a former human turned Zoroark named Nick and his two Pokémon Terra the Mawlie and Elena his Lucario, pony characters include Vinyl Scratch and Octavia''' the entire cast of both stories where feature in chapters 29-35 of the main story and during the world summit arc. A New World, A New Way-Swarm ' A New World, A New Way-Swarm' is written by Kingofsouls, it takes place in the Changeling Empire, it features a former construction worker turned Chesnaught who calls himself X and his pokemon construction workers Shadowfox construction as well ad the Ch angling Emperor Carapace a family of changelings who all come into conflict with a Blastoise and a colony of Durant. A New World, Burning An Old Way A New World, Burning An Old Way is written by xBUBBA1995x which takes place in the Crystal Empire, it centers around a former human turned Infernape named John as he helps the Prince and Princess manage the Pokemon while also dealing with a revived King Sombra who is possessing Pokemon in an attempt to reclaim the Empire. A Brave New World A Brave New World 'is written by Ausbrony which takes place in Canterlot and features Seth Crescent, an infamous Pokemon Trainer along with Apple Fritter, along with his Slyveon, Rika and formers gym Leader Elsa who is now an Ampharos. A New World, A New Conflict 'A New World, A New Conflict is written by Evowizard25, it takes place in the Zebra Kingdom and features an Enigmatic Seviper named Commander Sev, Lighting Dust and the county's ruler King Trotankhamun who are dealing with an ancient villainous species called the Thirst. A New World, a New Ranger A New World, a New Ranger is written by ed2481, it features Lyra, a Former Pokemon Ranger named Abby Trombly and her Arcanine, Kasai. A New World, A New Stage A New World, A New Stage, Centers around a former cop turned Lucario named Jonathan Trace and a theif turned blue Zoroark Alice Maximilion who is descended from a long line of thieves( similar to Sly Cooper) who upholds her family legacy as the Phantom Fox John allies himself with Trixie in Equestria to bring the Phantom Thief to Justice unaware that the Phantom Thief happens to be his childhood friend Alice. A New World, A New Game A New World, A New Game, This story focuses on the story of a group of Pokémon mercenaries called "Checkmate". Category:Crossover Category:Fan fiction